


Vengeance

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

He hated the man before him with a vengeance. Except this person wasn't a man, was a fucking _thing_, and Roy is never going to forgive him or grant him mercy. He killed Hughes, and Roy is going to make sure he fucking _burns_.

09.08.22


End file.
